Star Shrek - The Next Generation
Star Shrek - The Next Generation is a long-awaited youtube poop made and updated on Jun 10, 2015 by cartoonlover98. Plot Today's poop starts off with a book that is opened, interrupted by the narrator from Chicken Little, asking the viewers how many times they opened it, then tells them to close it. During the Star Trek intro attempt, the uploader then explains something to do with puns, followed by a static along with a baby ogre. At a swamp, Shrek comes out of an outhouse, killing Donkey, later surviving. Cut to an XXX hub video, which Shrek explains that it is better out than he always say. Then he meets hunters, out to seize him. Shrek burns his hand on a torch shortly after. When Shrek tells the hunters to run away, an ear-rape warning is shown. After the countdown, we see Shrek roaring at the hunters and the world explodes promptly after. We then hear Shrek telling them to stay out. Later on, Pinocchio says he's a real boy. His penis grows instead of his nose. Donkey flies, causing people to sing. The happiness is then ruined with a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment where Donkey flies towards the World Trade Center. This is followed by a chase scene parodying Subway Surfers. Shrek tells Donkey, "Why don't you go og uoy t'nod yhw?" then hums the AVGN theme. Donkey says he has no friends, causing Watcha Say to play, ear raping-style. Donkey says "Oh, but he STINKS!" Shrek says, "Why are you following me?", with a Twitter page to go along with it. Donkey sings, Shrek as Sir Topham Hatt then tells him to stop that noise. Shrek tells Donkey to take a shit, then asks Donkey what he is. Donkey looks, and says, "Really gay." Shrek says, "Yes-NO!" then says, "I'm an Oreo!" as an Oreo covers his face. Donkey shakes his head really fast. Shrek says, "Really?", causing Donkey to say, "Really really." Then we get a scene where Shrek as SpongeBob and Donkey as Man Ray repeat saying "really" until Donkey yells. Donkey compliments Boulder from Thomas the tank engine. Rusty appears on top of Boulder. Donkey asks Shrek if he can stay with him. Shrek says, "Of course!" Donkey asks, "Really?" causing Shrek to deny him. Donkey barges in anyway, for the sake of it. Donkey says that he's making bacon, causing Jake to sing Bacon Pancakes. Shrek gets angry. Donkey then asks where he sleeps, causing Shrek to point out and go, "OoooOout!" Donkey is then thrown outside. Cut to Shrek saying, "Dead bitch OFF THE TABLE!" Shrek then sees the wolf f**king Fiona. Said wolf says, "What?", causing more heads to appear. Shrek opens his door to throw someone out, causing an explosion and sees the wolf head again. Shrek performs a touchdown. Shrek then says,"What are you doing in my swamp?" to a sparta remix. Shrek says, "Papaya!" then yells it as a papaya appears. Shrek asks, "Who knows where this gay guy is?" PIEGUYRULZ appears, saying, "Hey, guys, PIEGUYRULZ here." and something else. Donkey glitch jumps up saying, "Me! Me!" Donkey is substituted for Pinkie Pie at one point, causing cartoonlover98 to say that he's still not a brony. Some clever word-mashing is used to say, "What about Mimi?" Shrek picks Donkey. At a castle, Lord Farquaad acts like a ginger to the Gingerbread Man, telling him to eat his cock, doing so. He then walks up to the mirror. Felonius breaks a different mirror, causing a old man to say, "That's 7 years bad luck." Billy screams. Mirror says, "All you have to do is marry me." Farquaad tells the mirror to go on, followed by a zoom in to someone else. Shrek looks at Peach's castle, thinking it's Farquaad's. Donkey follows up with, "Hey, look at this shit!" He pulls a lever, causing the Looney tunes theme to start up. The dolls sing, "We will chop off your head and then laugh when you're dead." They tell Shrek and Donkey to shine their cocks and wipe their asses. They sing, "Duloc, Duloc, DULOC, PLAAACE!" Donkey then says that he wants to do it again and pulls the lever. Cut to Nazi Farquaad making a speech. Shrek as Donkey Kong says, "Donkey Kong." Shrek asks why the can't "just take a piss" and does it. Donkey does a barrel roll, Shrek imitates the Crack kid and Donkey decapitates a knight. Shrek does a victory roar after that. A theory arises, saying Shrek predicted Facebook. Cuts to the Klondike commercial says you're then asked what you'd do for a Klondike bar. Donkey says he'd fight a dragon, rescue a princess just so Farquaad could give Shrek his swamp to himself and nobody else, which is what you'd do for a Dikekike bar. Shrek tells Donkey that ogres are like onions. Squidward asks who left a bowl of onions, causing Shrek to yell, "No!" Shrek says, "LAYERS!" as a layer is added on every millisecond. Shrek berates Donkey, then a jumpscare happens. The Really? joke is repeated, but interrupted by someone Mr. Enter appears, saying that they've done this joke before. "Shrersh! I'M LOOKING DOWN!" Donkey yells. Shrek shakes the rope bridge, scaring Donkey, who falls into lava. Two things are said to Donkey. "Fuck You." Donkey questions why Shrek thinks the princess is there. He replies that he read it from a book is holding which called Fifty shades of Grey. Shrek shakes Fiona with cartoon sound effects. Fiona asks what kind of old lady Shrek is. She wants Shrek to remove his helmet. He refuses, causing Fiona to yell, "NOW!". Shrek does it. Fiona tries to process who her rescuer was, causing her head to swap with Porky Pig's, complete with speech. Shrek says he's a delivery boy. Brazzerz appears in the bottom left-hand corner. cartoonlover98 says that "Porn isn't allowed on YouTube, silly.". "The sooner we get to DoucheCock, the better. NOW!" Fiona yells. Fiona has Sandy's door and says, "A door?" Donkey appears emo and says, "You cut me deep, Shrek. You cut me real deep just now." Shrek says to Donkey, "That's the moon." "HOW WAS YOUR DAY IN THE BIG BLUE HOUSE?" the Moon says. A bird inflates, prompting a DeviantArt joke. "Shrek! SHREK! SHREK!" Donkey yells. Fiona is shown, before lots of Donkeys yell, "SHREK!" He then says, "Princess?", causing another joke. Shrek and Donkey yell insults at each other. Donkey imitates Shrek, saying, "Meeee, meeeee, mee." Donkey as Fry from Futurama tells Shrek to shut up and take his money, then says that friends forgive each other and they give each other handjobs. Shrek tells Donkey to StooooOOOOP! Donkey says that where there's a will, there's a will. Cue dialogue ending With Ed yelling, "EXTREME CLOSE-UP!". Shrek tells Ed to cut it out. At the wedding, a Rugrats character Chuckie appears, using his Big No. Shrek tells Fiona he loves her, causing her to called him a faggot. The dwarves, Baby Bear and Pinnochio do the can-can. Donkey sings "Bodies". The crowd spazzes. Shrek and Fiona's wedding carriage Smashed My Monstro the Whale Shrek appears, acting like Porky Pig "BYE BYE! See you later." , ending the YTP video. Trivia * This video gives a comeback to the How was Your Day at the Big Blue House joke from ''Bear Forgets to Pay His Mortgage''. * This video marks the return of the Toast joke from Hotel Mario, it was a very long time. * The pictures used were actually from the favourites gallery of another youtube, darkforces (maybe.). Sources Films * Bulletproof * The Burbs * Chicken Little * Daffy - the Commando * Deadly Prey * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Spider-Man 2 * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie TV Shows * Adventure Time ** "Burning Low" * Bear in the Big Blue House ** "Shape of a Bear" * Dexter's Laboratory ** "School Girl Crushed" ** "The Muffin King" * Ed, Edd n Eddy ** "Don't Rain on My Ed" ** "Thick as an Ed" * Family Guy ** "Death Has a Shadow" * Futurama ** '"Attack of the Killer App" * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ** "Dumb Luck" * '''Looney Tunes * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** "The Best Night Ever" * Scared Shrekless * SpongeBob SquarePants ** "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" ** "My Pretty Seahorse" ** "New Student Starfish" ** "The Sponge Who Could Fly" * Star Trek * The X-Files * Thomas the Tank Engine ** "Duck Takes Charge" ** "Rusty and the Boulder" * TUFF Puppy * What About Mimi? Video Games * Hotel Mario * StarFox 64 * Sonic the Hedgehog * Super Mario 64 * Subway Surfers Web Videos *"GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!" by CopperCab *PieGuyRULZ *The Mysterious Mr. Enter *DragonzballP Music * Oh, What You Say? * Can-Can Food/Beverages * Klondike * Oreo * Papayas Voice cast (in order of appearance) * Buck Cluck - Gary Clark * Shrek - Mike Myers * Mario - Marc Graue * Pinnochio - Cody Cameron * Donkey - Eddie Murphy * Sadaam Hussen - Matt Stone * Fiona - Cameron Diaz * Sir Topham Hatt - Ringo Starr * Daffy/Porky Pig - Mel Blanc * Rusty - Micheal Angelis * SpongeBob - Tom Kenny * Jake - John DiMaggio * Pinkie Pie - * Gingerbread Man - Conrad Vernon * Lord Farquad - John Lithgow * Moon - Lynne Thigpen * Phillip - Billy West * Kitty Kastwell - Grey Delisle * Amy Rose - * Rainbow Dash - * Goku - Sean Schemmel * Man who just bursted through that wall, yelling OH YEAH!! - Seth MacFarlane * Chuckie Finster - Christine Cavanaugh * Ed - Matt Hill * Edd - Samuel Vincent * Mr. Enter - Himself See also Category:Cartoonlover98 YTPs Category:2015 Poops Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:Shrek YTPs Category:DreamWorks Category:Cartoonlover98